Tiempo Perdido
by naiielii.hernandez
Summary: -Summary: cuando Uno es joven puede confundir el verdadero significado de la palabra Amor y podemos lastimar a quienes nos quieren... y quizas cuando veamos lo que teniamos ya sea muy tarde... un deseo -quiero que sea feliz... -no importa si es contigo o sin ti.
1. Chapter 1

**la historia me pertenece los personages son de la señora S. Meyer y bueno de unas locas que nos sentimos sus dueñas.**

**-Summary: cuando Uno es joven puede confundir el verdadero significado de la palabra Amor y podemos lastimar a quienes nos quieren... y quizas cuando veamos lo que teniamos ya sea muy tarde... un deseo _-quiero que sea feliz... -no importa si es contigo o sin ti.  
_**

**beta: Melina aragon **

** www. facebook groups/ elite. fanfiction /?fref =ts**

* * *

**_Tiempo Perdido_**

Edward se acercaba lentamente hacia la hermosa castaña que estaba parada frente a él o al menos eso creía… pero las cosas fueron totalmente diferentes a lo que tenía planeado.

Él se animó, por fin y, la besó. Claro no fue lo que esperaba.

Bella le contestó propinándole una reverenda cachetada.

—Edward, respétame. —Él se alejó rápido, aún embotado por el alcohol que había consumido durante la noche.

—Perdón. Salió de mí el tipo que está totalmente enamorado de ti…

.

.

.

—Mierda, esta vez sí que la cagué… y feo. —Edward caminó a trompicones cargando una cruda a causa de todo el alcohol que había consumido—. ¿Qué me tomé? ¡No lo vuelvo a hacer!

Recorrió la habitación tratando de encontrar sus zapatos entre la ropa regada en el suelo y recordando-

.

.

"—_¿Qué hiciste qué? —Esa voz no era la conciencia del cobrizo, no necesitaba a Pepe Grillo. Esa voz era Jasper, su mejor amigo. El rubio sabía lo que Edward sentía por la castaña, pero aun así no estaba muy de acuerdo con el método que utilizó la noche pasada._

—_La besé, pero te juro que no fue en mal plan. Bella… con ella esas cosas sólo salen naturales, quiero hacerlo siempre._

—_Ok, lo entiendo, eres pendejo de manera natural, nadie lo discute. —Su amigo le mandó una mala mirada por el pésimo chiste—. Pero, ¿estás consiente de que arruinaste lo poco o nada que llevabas avanzado con ella? Ha de pensar que la tomas por una fácil y bien sabes que si algo la molesta es eso…_

—_Tú sabes que no es verdad, jamás la ofendería pensando así de ella._

—_Pero ella no lo sabe, no lee las mentes de las personas._

—_¡Oh, Jasper! tienes que ayudarme —rogó y puso cara de cachorro a medio morir, esa nunca de los nunca fallaba, la novia del rubio solía utilizarla a menudo._

_Y por lo tanto, Jasper, al ver el patético intento de su amigo por convencerlo accedió a ayudarlo._

—_Está bien, pero tienes que comportarte, ella no es como las otras chicas."_

.

.

.

—¿Qué Edward hizo qué?

—Alice, puedes bajar la voz, no quiero escándalos.

—Sí claro, lo siento, es sólo que me sorprende. ¿Qué sentiste?

—Nada.

—¿De verdad? Edward es un chico bastante guapo.

—Lo sé, Ali, pero aún amo a Demetri, no puedo pensar en nadie más.

—¡Ay amiga!, es hora que lo superes.

—Pero él es el amor de mi vida.

—Y, ¿cómo lo sabes? Nunca has experimentado con alguien más. Deberías darte una chance con el cobrizo.

—Quizás tienes razón pero lo haré sufrir un rato, no quiero que piense que soy fácil sólo porque me dejé besar por él… aunque después le haya propinado la cachetada.

.

.

—Bella, de verdad se me cae la cara de vergüenza… por el beso del otro día. —Ambos chicos caminaban por el patio de la escuela, Edward tratando de disculparse e Isabella haciéndose la difícil.

—¡Ay, Edward! —exhaló sufridamente la castaña, poniendo una mueca de cansancio y desolación en su bello rostro.

—De verdad, no soy así, mi madre me enseñó a ser un hombre que respeta a las mujeres, aunque a veces no se lo merezcan.

—Ok, ok. Edward, lo entiendo, todo está olvidado y pues nada más... respétame y eso…

La cara de Edward no tenía precio, pensaba que las cosas iban a resultar más difíciles, él no quería perder ninguna oportunidad con la chica.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ya te perdoné…

.

.

En el salón de teatro todo era un hervidero de personas, Bella no quería estar sola allí. Tenía presente que no podía postergar más el ensayo pero, no quería ver a Demetri y él era el encargado de la obra "Romeo y Julieta". Cliché… por eso cuando Edward y Jasper se le unieron en el camino no dudó en aprovechar la situación.

—Chicos que bueno que pudieron venir al ensayo.

—Sí, no podíamos postergarlo más, además, Jasper y Edward me convencieron de venir. —Ambos chicos la miraron raro pero lo dejaron pasar, la morena tenía sus razones.

Demetri sabía que Bella mentía, una chiquilla como esa era fácil y manipulable.

—Bueno, chicos, si necesitan ayuda…

—No se preocupe —contestó Edward—. Estamos bien.

Bella ni siquiera respondió. Tenía algunos apuros con sus diálogos, nada que con un poco de ensayos no se resolviera.

—Sabe, profe, necesito su ayuda. —Jasper sabía qué pasaba, la tensión se rompía con el aire, bueno esa sería su buena obra del día, tomó el brazo de su profesor alejándolo de su pareja de amigos.

—Oye, Bella, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué le mentiste a Demetri?

—Porque no quiero que piense que vengo por él.

—Pero, ¡duh! sí vienes por él. —C_achada infraganti en la mentira._

—A ver, Ed, no tenía idea que iba a estar aquí, mejor vamos a ensayar.

Se sentaron un poco alejados de los demás para repasar sus diálogos. Demetri los observaba desde lejos, cuidando su mercancía, sabía que el mocoso sentía cosas por la castaña y él no iba a permitir que le quitaran lo que era suyo.

—Bella, si no te centras nunca acabaremos.

—Lo siento, mejor cambiemos de escena.

Se dispusieron a recitar los versos de los personajes que interpretaban. Edward sería Romeo y Bella a Julieta.

Edward Tomó de la mano a Bella y comenzó.

—_Si con mi mano he profanado tan celestial altar, perdóneme. Mi boca borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso._

—_El peregrino ha equivocado el sendero pese a que parece devoto. El palmero únicamente ha de besar manos de santo._

—_¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero?_

—_Los labios del peregrino son para orar._

—_¡Oh, es una santa! Cambien pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Ore el labio y otórgueme lo que le pido._

—_El santo escucha con tranquilidad los ruegos._

—_Entonces, escúcheme tranquila mientras mis labios oran, y los suyos se purifican. (La besa)._

Cuando llegó el momento, Edward, acercó sus labios y los tomó como si fueran frágiles pétalos de rosa, esto era un beso, ficticio pero beso al fin y lo mejor era que no tenía que disculparse después. Bella interrumpió el beso y continuó recitando.

—_En mis labios queda la huella de su pecado._

—_¿Del pecado de mis labios? Ellos se retractarán con otro beso. —_Edward la besó nuevamente.

—_Besas muy virtuosamente._

—A ver muchachos y este espectáculo, ¿de qué se trata?

"_Estúpido Demetri", _pensó Edward.

"_Está celoso, ¡funcionó!" pensó Bella ilusionada._

—Lo siento, profesor, sólo estábamos ensayando.

—Pues a este beso le han puesto demasiado empeño, parecía muy real pero, aclarado el asunto, les dejo para que ensayen, la obra tiene que salir perfecta.

Demetri se alejó enojado, era incomprensible, había tantos sentimientos en ese beso a simple vista se notaba.

.

.

—Bueno, muchas gracias por acompañarme a casa.

—De nada, ¿no quieres que mañana venga por ti?

—No, de verdad, puedo irme sola.

—Para mí no es molestia, me queda de camino… ¡oh! ¿No será que te da pena que te vean conmigo?

—Para nada, cómo vas a creer.

—Entonces no te da pena que la gente piense…

—¿Qué la gente piense que…?

—Que estamos… ¿qué estamos saliendo? —_Evádelo, evádelo… por favor no…_

—Edward, mira…

—A ver, Bella, ¿no estamos saliendo?

—… mejor hablemos después.

Bella se dio la vuelta, le urgía irse de ahí pero, Edward la tomó del brazo dándole la vuelta para que quedaran de frente.

—Bella, tú me gustas y mucho…

—Es que… pues, es que… —Bella titubeaba, ¿cómo era eso posible? Él estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía—. Mira, Edward, es que yo…

—Tú… ¿tú no sientes nada por mí?

—Me gusta estar contigo.

—Entonces, vamos por buen camino, eso es mejor que nada.

—Pero, vamos a tomarlo con calma, ¿sí?

—Como digas.

—Entonces… buenas noches.

Edward se acercó dispuesto a besarla, pero ella se alejó. No era natural.

—Hay que tomarlo con calma.

—Sí, sí con calma.

.

.

—¡Alice!, deberías haber visto la cara de Demetri cuando nos vio besándonos, era de fábula.

—¡Que emoción! —gritó con sarcasmo—. ¿Y qué, se puso celosísimo?

—Pues sí, fue rápidamente a separarnos y estaba todo alterado.

—No le encuentro gracia de que pongas celoso a ese estúpido y además estés utilizando a Edward, él es un chavo maravilloso, no se lo merece.

—No lo estoy utilizando.

—¿Cómo qué no? Sólo estas con él, para darle celos a aquel patán.

—No, tú no entiendes.

—Como si no te conociera, conmigo no cuentes —diciendo eso, Alice, se alejó dejando a su amiga confundida.

—El fin justifica los medios —se dijo.

.

.

—Oye, Bella, ¿quieres ir al parque o a tomar un helado?

—No lo sé, es que mi mamá quiere que la acompañe a hacer las compras.

—Será sólo un rato o quizás necesiten un hombre que las acompañe para que les cargue las cosas.

Isabella no miraba a Edward, sólo tenía ojos para Demetri que estaba parado a unos metros y la miraba de manera penetrante, ella tenía la esperanza de que la buscara, hasta que llegó Heidi, la maestra de química y se lo llevó de la mano, de hecho iban caminando directo hacia ellos… "_hora de cambiar la jugada"._

—Pero… el mercado es aburrido, mejor vamos al cine.

—Lo que quieras, podemos ir a ver una película romántica…

La pareja pasó de largo y ella regresó a su apatía.

"_Sus cambios de humor me dan torticolis" pensaba Edward._

—Me da pena que gastes, es muy caro el cine…

—No importa, lo que sea por ti.

—Ed, eres un sol. —Se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla—. Gracias.

Y eso para el cobrizo fue el cielo, Bella no demostraba afecto, por eso ese fue un gran paso para él.

.

.

Edward se desvivió en detalles.

Rosas, palomitas. Todo. Él sabía cómo tratar a una dama, Esme le había enseñado bien.

.

.

—Fue un buen mensaje, ¿no crees? Es bueno que la protagonista haya creído en el amor.

—Sí, era difícil ya que él primero no la tomaba en serio.

—Sí, pero no todos somos iguales, lo sabes. Cuando alguien se enamora de ti no le des chance de dejarlo pasar.

—Bella. —_La charla había tomado un rumbo serio_—. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

—Edward, dame tiempo…

—¿Más?

—Por favor.

—Está bien te voy a dar todo el tiempo que necesites…

Ella no necesitaba tiempo, sabía lo que sentía. Por Edward sólo sentía un cariño, pero no estaba enamorada. Al menos no de él…

.

.

—¡Que flojera! debemos regresar a la escuela más tarde.

Emmett era el mayor de la pandilla. Alto, guapo, intimidante, pero se hacía querer.

—Créeme, yo tampoco quiero pero…

Esta era la oportunidad de Edward para pasar más tiempo junto a Bella.

—Oye, Bells, si quieres te acompaño a tu casa y más tarde paso a recogerte.

—Tengo una mejor idea, te invito a comer, así no tienes que ir y venir…

Una comida en su casa y con su familia… esa era la señal que le hacía falta para saber que de verdad iba en serio la relación.

—Está bien, acepto.

—Nos vemos, Emm.

—Adiós, gusanita, me lo cuidas. —Emmett también sabía de los sentimientos de su amigo y apoyaba totalmente que él quisiera conquistar a la chica.

.

.

Esa tarde en el ensayo, todo era risas y relajación, ensayar con Demetri no era tan malo, era un buen profesor.

Heidi llegó y a Bella se le subieron los celos a la cabeza.

—Hola chicos —saludó la rubia—. Amor, tengo que hablar con vos.

—Bueno, sigan ensayando en un momento regreso.

Ambos profesores salieron del auditorio con la castaña siguiéndoles los talones aprovecharía que Edward tenía que ensayar la muerte de Jacob en la obra. Cuando llegó afuera vio como Demetri y Heidi se comían a besos y, obviamente moría de celos. Las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos sin poderlas controlar.

Entró al auditorio y corrió hacia Edward.

Lo que iba a hacer era egoísta pero quizás con el tiempo…

—Edward —lo llamó.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella?

—Edward, sí quiero ser tu novia —respondió no del todo decidida.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—Oh, Bella. —la besó y abrazó—. Gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, ni te lo imaginas.

La abrazó con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Por fin, era hora de demostrarle lo que era de verdad estar enamorado.

.

.

—Chicos, chicos. —El señor Vulturi entró corriendo al auditorio—. Vengo a avisarles que el profesor Demetri no vendrá hoy.

—¿Por qué, profe? —Empezaron a replicar todos—. Nos hubieran avisado antes.

—La señorita Heidi… tuvo un accidente.

La sala quedó en silencio lamentando la triste noticia, bueno la mayoría.

Bella secretamente, de manera egoísta y mala, deseaba que le ocurriera algo más…

.

.

—¿Qué mal lo de la señorita Heidi?

—Sí, ¿cómo estará Demetri?

—Isabella no te angusties, ya sabes, las malas noticias vuelan rápido.

—No Ed, no creo. Demetri se debe sentir pésimo. La culpa de no poder haber hecho nada y la angustia de estar en un hospital.

Edward sólo la escuchaba, no sabía qué pensar con estos comentarios que estaba soltando su novia.

—Debe estar solo, esperando en el hospital…

—Dime la verdad, Bella, ¿sigues sintiendo algo por Demetri?

¿La verdad?, ella no le podía decir la verdad, le rompería el corazón.

"_Miente"._

Sí, esa era la mejor solución.

—No, Edward, para nada… me preocupa como cualquier persona me hubiera preocupado, soy humana y me preocupo por lo que debe estar sintiendo, sólo eso.

—¿Sólo eso, seguro? Bueno es que te vi tan angustiada, bueno pensé…

—No, de verdad. Edward, él ya hizo su vida, además si acepté estar contigo es porque te quiero un montón…

Esas palabras que Bella le regalaba eran su cielo personal, su amor era correspondido. Quizás siempre entendía mal las cosas que ella decía y que involucraban a su profesor, eran los monstruos de los celos que hablaban…

Isabella se reprochaba por mentir tanto, aceptó estar con él porque estaba dolida con Demetri y sabía perfectamente que iba a terminar lastimando a Ed.

—No sabes el gusto que me da oír eso… no tienes idea de cuánto te quiero, Bella. —Y, la besó, la besó para demostrarle lo que sentía y ella sólo le correspondió por inercia pero pensando en otro hombre…

.

.

Una semana después estaban ensayando la obra. Heidi aún se encontraba en el hospital pero fuera de peligro. Demetri supervisaba mientras que repasaban la escena del balcón… todos sus compañeros gritaban y les tiraban pulla.

La nueva pareja del grupo era bien aceptada, todos los querían y halagaban lo bien que se veían.

Isabella estaba nerviosa, Demetri la observaba como un animal a su presa.

Y, Edward, estaba en el séptimo cielo… amaba a su novia.

Justo en la parte del beso, Demetri la cortó.

—Bueno ya, chicos, tomen un descanso de quince minutos y regresamos.

Todos corrieron. Algunos fueron al baño, otros a la cafetería por algo de comer o beber.

—Ahora regreso, cariño, voy al baño.

Edward salió del salón dejando a Bella con Demetri.

—Bella, ¿podemos hablar…? Tengo algo muy importante que decirte y quería ver si ¿después del ensayo podemos platicar?

Esta era su oportunidad, quizás Demetri quería arreglar las cosas… pero no se lo iba a poner fácil.

.

.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?…

—No… mira, voy a Casa de Ángela y no te quiero desviar.

—No, cariño, tú no me desvías yo te llevo con gusto. —¿Cómo se zafaba de esto?

—De verdad, mira tú vete a tu casa, descansa y mañana nos vemos.

¿No notaba Edward lo nerviosa que estaba?

Se despidieron con un corto beso y un te cuidas… y Edward siguió su camino…

Bella caminó hacia el lugar dispuesta a encontrarse con su destino.

Cuando llegó al lugar encontró a Demetri caminando de un lado a otro.

—Aquí estoy.

—Bella, siéntate. —Ambos tomaron asiento en unas sillas, uno frente al otro—. Antes de empezar, quiero preguntarte ¿qué pasa entre Edward y tú? ¿Estas enamorada de él?

Esta era su señal…

—Edward es mi novio.

—Pues, entonces no tiene caso contarte nada… —Sí, Demetri sabía que el chantaje siempre funcionaba con Isabella.

—No, Demetri, espera…

—Bella, yo sólo quiero decirte que vivas tu relación que disfrutes y que… —Él ya conocía sus reacciones esto haría que la muchacha bajara la guardia—. Que siempre, siempre te voy a amar…

Isabella lloraba, ¿por qué aceptó ser la novia de Edward?, debió haber esperado…

Demetri salió del salón con una sonrisa petulante.

—Demetri, no te vayas —sollozaba Isabella.

.

.

Días después estaban ambos sentados en el porche de la casa de Bella, Edward era muy feliz, no paraba de llenarla de halagos.

—Eres la más bonita de todas… y… _Te amo._

Él no tenía miedo de decirle esa palabra, pero ella nunca contestaba con la respuesta que quería. Últimamente notaba a Bella distante y eso lo ponía histérico.

—Bella, dime algo. —Sus inseguridades eran el pan de cada día—. ¿En serio me quieres?

—Edward como no te voy a querer, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

—No sé, a veces siento que… no te sientes bien conmigo…

"_Miente, Isabella, no lo puedes lastimar"…_

—Claro que sí, tontito. —Y lo besó, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

No quería seguir mintiéndole, pero tampoco podía confesarle la verdad… quizás con el tiempo ella si lo pudiera amar, ese siempre fue su plan original.

.

.

—No sabes el gusto que me da que ustedes sean novios.

La madre de Edward, Esme, era hermosa y una dama. Siempre amable y servicial

Era la boda de una hija de las familias de sus amigos, todos estaba invitados. Incluyendo a Demetri que seguía mirándola como si quisiera comérsela.

Ya no podía disimular que se ponía nerviosa frente a él y más teniendo a su novio y a su suegra.

—Dime, Bella, ¿Edward se comporta?

—Claro, mamá, siempre. Educaste a un caballero… Bella, ¿estás bien?

—Ohm, sí, mejor cuénteme Esme, ¿qué será el bebé?

—Aún no sabemos cariño, Carlisle quería niña, pero yo quería un niño.

.

.

—¿Bella?

Jasper caminaba hacia la castaña. Desde hacía días la había visto pensativa y retraída, quizás tenía problemas con Edward.

—Hola, Jasper, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, aquí la que parece mal eres tú.

—¿Te puedo contar algo?

—Claro, para eso estamos los amigos.

—¿Te acuerdas por qué terminamos Demetri y yo?

—Porque Heidi está embarazada.

—Pues resulta que puede que el bebé no sea de él.

—¿Qué, quién te dijo eso?

—Demetri, al parecer ella sólo se embarazó para retenerlo.

—Bella, no puedes creerle, ese tipo te puede estar viendo la cara.

—Pero, ¿qué tal si es verdad? no lo sé, aún siento cosas por él.

—Tú tienes novio y se llama Edward, ¡oh, por favor! dime si estoy equivocado.

Jasper estaba molesto, cómo era posible que no viera que Demetri sólo la estaba engañando y que a la larga saldría lastimando a muchas personas.

—No, no te equivocas, pero yo amo a Demetri y esta noticia ha venido a revolver todo y no sé qué pensar, las cosas son diferentes.

Jasper vio a Edward acercarse con una sonrisa de idiota en los labios, no quería que su amigo sufriera, pero cualquiera de las dos maneras terminaría haciéndolo.

—Ahí viene Edward —le dijo a la castaña.

Edward llegó hacia sus amigos, abrazó a Bella por la espalda y besó su mejilla.

—¿Qué te pasa cariño?, estás nerviosa.

—No, para nada, estoy bien.

—Bueno, los dejo. Tengo que ir a hacer unos mandados.

Edward se alejó. Jasper la miraba reprobatoriamente.

—No me mires así.

—¿Así cómo?, estás lastimando a personas inocentes y eso no me parece bien.

.

.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Era el día de la famosa obra, Jasper se arreglaba junto a Edward para salir a escena, había visto a Bella efímeramente y estaba hermosa en ese vestido de época, pero quería mirarla antes de la presentación y desearle suerte.

Salió del salón que usaban como camerino y deambuló por los pasillos un rato hasta que escuchó voces distorsionadas en uno de los salones y se acercó.

No era que fuera cotilla, pero la curiosidad mató al gato…

—Demetri, escúchame, yo te amo. —Esa era la voz de Bella, su novia. Declarándole amor a otro hombre—. Si acepté andar con Edward fue porque pensé que tú y yo ya no teníamos oportunidad, pero con esta noticia me acabas de hacer el día, la vida…

"_Esto no puede estar pasando"…_

—He luchado con todo, quería olvidarte pero no puedo…

—Bella, te amo…

Y eso era todo lo que pudo resistir, no iba a hacer un escándalo, no merecía la pena, ella siempre, siempre estuvo enamorada de otro.

Abrió la puerta y los dos amantes lo miraron. Uno con asombro y dolor, y el otro con burla.

"_Observa a la mujer que tanto amas declararle amor a otro, escuincle", _pensaba Demetri.

No dijo nada, sólo levantó las manos y se alejó del salón.

— ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido?

—Edward, Edward espera… —Bella corría para alcanzarlo, no quería que pensara nada malo, ella nunca quiso lastimarlo.

Llegó al patio y se sentó bajo un árbol, no le importaba la obra, ni el traje que estaba usando, el engaño pesaba en su alma. La mujer de la que estaba enamorado sólo lo había utilizado… siempre.

—Edward, escúchame. Déjame explicarte.

—Isabella, quiero estar solo.

—Perdóname, de verdad no quería hacerte daño…

—Me usaste, me usaste para olvidarte de Demetri y nunca me quisiste.

—No, Edward, de verdad… —Lo abrazó, no quería que pensara nada malo, pero era demasiado tarde, la verdad era que todo lo que él decía era cierto y no se arrepentía que era lo peor de todo, lo había usado.

—Decir eso después de lo que acabo de escuchar, ¿cómo puede ser que me quieras después de lo que acabo de escuchar?

—Edward no es así yo te quiero y me duele que estés pasando esto, eres muy especial en mi vida.

—No, yo no soy nada especial para ti, si así hubiera sido no habrías hecho esto y no te preocupes, ahórrate las explicaciones, te escuché decirle que lo amabas…

—Perdóname, Edward, nunca quise hacerte daño. Yo hubiera querido amarte, vivir de tus sueños y de tus ilusiones… emocionarme como nadie cuando estuviéramos juntos…

—Yo te quise mucho.

—Lo sé, Edward, lo sé. No pude amarte cómo te merecías…

—Tú aceptaste andar conmigo, me hiciste creer que me querías…

—Y te quiero. Eres muy especial, eres importante en mi vida.

—Pero eso a veces no basta…

—Lo siento mucho, Edward, de verdad lo siento, pero voy a luchar por el amor de Demetri…

Isabella lloraba, le había hecho daño a Edward y eso era imperdonable, todos tenían razón…

Edward estaba destrozado, no quería saber nada, absolutamente nada…

—Pues, adelante. —Se paró y se fue caminando.

Estaba destrozado, pero ella había jugado con él y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

.

.

—¿Vas llegando?

—Sí, hoy tengo pocas horas.

—¿Hoy nos podremos ver?

—Si tú no tienes ningún compromiso, sí.

—Aunque lo tuviera, sólo tengo ganas de abrazarte.

—También yo Bella, también yo.

Demetri se acercó a Bella y la besó, justo en ese momento iba pasando Edward y se quedó parado mirando a la que hasta hacía un par de días era su novia y a la que creyó amor de su vida se entregaba a otro.

.

.

Un día de tantos y como era de cajón, los chicos iban de fiesta así que se pusieron de acuerdo para irse en el carro del hermano de Jasper.

—Cuidado cabrón, si le pasa algo mi hermano me mata.

—Cálmate, Jasper, aquí soy el experto.

Edward miraba a los chicos interactuar, se sentía fuera de lugar. Verla tan hermosa y no poder hacer nada, aún se sentía traicionado.

—Bueno, chicos, súbanse. Taxi-Emmett al rescate.

—Saben, amigos, mejor denme la dirección de la fiesta y yo llego allá, no quiero ir en el mismo espacio que ciertas personas.

—Edward no seas ridículo y súbete.

—Sí, Edward —habló Leah, ella era la nueva del grupo y le caía bien, aunque no sabía la historia completa—. Deja de comportarte como un niño.

—Mira, Edward, está bien que tú y yo tengamos problemas pero debes madurar.

"Madurar, ¿en serio?"…

¿Ellos qué sabían lo que sentía? Ella estaba muy feliz de la vida y él mientras tanto llorando por los rincones…

—Oye, Jasper, ¿escuchas al viento?, no sé es como un zumbido…

—Mira, Edward —Jasper rodó los ojos, la actitud infantil de su amigo cansaba, pero lo entendía—. Amigo, la dirección no está aquí a la vuelta, está colgadisimo, déjate de tonterías. Ni siquiera vas a llegar a tiempo…

.

.

—Edward, ¿podemos hablar?

—¿Qué quieres?

—Nada, sólo quería…

— ¿Qué, burlarte de mí? No me interesa, ¿no tienes que correr tras tu amor?

—Edward, escúchame, quería decirte que estaba muy arrepentida y que me he portado mal, mi deseo jamás fue lastimarte.

—Mira, Isabella, sabías perfectamente lo que estabas haciendo, sabía en lo que me metía, pero de verdad pensé que lo estabas intentando conmigo. No soy premio consuelo de nadie. Eso fue lo que me dolió… así que así la dejamos.

.

.

—Hola, chavos, Bella ya llegué vámonos.

—No, yo me voy con mis amigos.

—No tú te vas conmigo… luego te explico por qué no pude llegar antes…

—Está bien, bueno chicos luego nos vemos.

Edward estaba tomado y le molestaba la facilidad con la que la castaña se dejaba manipular.

— ¿Qué te pasa _maestro?, ¿_crees que puedes llegar así como si nada y llevarte a Bella?

—Edward, cálmate, estás borracho.

—Edward si quieres hablamos, con calma no me pelearé con un borracho.

—No, tú no sabes si estoy borracho, petulante.

—Edward, cálmate, tu y yo ya hablamos las cosas, no tienes por qué ponerte así con Demetri.

—Chicos, llévenselo.

—No, no hay bronca, los dejo en paz, ustedes dos hacen una pareja bien bonita, por eso… por eso hacen sufrir a la gente…

Edward empezó a caminar hacia la salida, no quería ver a la pareja feliz, no lo soportaba.

.

.

—Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Lunes en la mañana y Edward se arrepentía de haberse portado tan ardido, no quería demostrarle que aún sufría como condenado…

—Bueno, yo creo que nosotros nos adelantamos Ali.

Leah tomó a Alice de la mano dejando a Bella y Edward hablando.

—Mira, Bella, quiero disculparme me porté mal contigo y sólo quiero que tu relación con Demetri vaya bien, igual no podremos ser los amigos de antes, pero no quiero tener mala vibra contigo… ¿me perdonas?

—Claro que sí, vamos a olvidarnos de todo esto…

Bella estaba feliz, no quería perder a Edward, pero ella no se imaginaba que él ya estaba muy lejos de su alcance.

.

.

Dos meses después en la clase de orientación vocacional, el maestro Alec pidió que algunos de sus alumnos pasaran al frente para una dinámica. Al final, Isabella, pasó al igual que los anteriores preguntó al grupo cómo se los imaginaban en el futuro.

—La verdad yo me imagino a Bella como artista. —Jacob uno de los mejores amigos de la castaña le guiñó un ojo.

Los demás chicos empezaron a reír mientras decían cosas como que ella sería una excelente actriz.

"_Una ganadora del óscar"_, pensaba Edward.

—La verdad es que creo que Bella será una excelente fotógrafa, yo te apoyo amiga. —Esa era Alice, siempre en las buenas y en las malas.

—Gracias chicos.

—Profesor, si me permite. —Demetri no perdía el tiempo endulzándole el oído a Bella y ella como ingenua siempre caía—. Siempre he dicho que Bella tiene una excelente habilidad para las artes visuales.

—Gracias profesor.

—Edward… Edward… —El profesor le llamó la atención, él no quería que vieran lo que sentía por ella. Le había hecho daño en el pasado y aunque quiso no podía olvidarlo.

— ¿si?, profesor.

—Danos tu opinión, ¿cómo ves a Bella en unos años?

La castaña esperó expectante a su respuesta, no sabía por qué, pero el saber que pensaba Edward le importaba. Ese último tiempo había estado arisco y alejado de todos… en especial de ella… y no sabía el motivo….

"_Cínica"…_

Edward se levantó de su silla y la miró fijamente, su alocada imaginación dio la proyección de una Bella en edad adulta peleando con Demetri, porque no la dejaba ejercer la carrera de fotógrafa, quizás golpeándola y eso le llenó de rabia, pero obvio él no lo permitiría, de la nada en el sueño aparecía y le propinaba serios golpes, dándole la golpiza de la vida… una que nunca olvidaría… ella emocionada por haberla rescatado.

Promesas y palabras lo que más deseaba… amor eterno y familia.

.

—Edward, baja de tu nube y responde a mi pregunta…

—Ah sí, lo siento… yo, veo a Bella en la tienda de los Newton, pero gorda y fea.

Los chicos soltaron la carcajada, pensaron que era una broma.

Pero Bella sabía que esas palabras venían de todo el daño que le había hecho, pero aun así se indignó.

—Perdón, ¿qué demonios te pasa?

Demetri se acercó dispuesto a actuar como caballero galante, él sabía que Bella se estaba alejando y no quería quedarse sin el coño que se follaba a diario y sin peros…

—Compórtate, te pedimos una opinión positiva, no que sacaras tus resentimientos, te calmas por favor.

—¿Me va a calmar usted?… —No soportaba que se quisiera sentir el muy, muy…

.

.

Y pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

Demetri nunca dejó a Heidi porque en realidad ella si estaba embarazada de él.

Edward se olvidó de Bella y ella… bueno, ella se quedó como el perro de las dos tortas.

.

.

—Hola, me llamo Edward ¿y tú?

—Mi nombre es Tanya.

—Un gusto, Tanya.

—El placer es mío.

—¿Te habían dicho que eres muy bonita?

.

—Cuando dije: "buena suerte el haberte encontrado", estaba hablando en serio…

Edward tenía nuevas ganas de enamorarse. Tanya era una chica rubia y hermosa, alegre y se le notaba a leguas la diferencia con las mujeres de su pasado… en especial con ella…

— ¿Qué onda, Edward? —Bella llegó a la rectoría de la universidad a recoger información sobre la carrera que quería, pero no imaginó encontrarse a Edward muy risueño con una chica que alguna que otra vez había visto. Era muy guapa y se sintió horrible cuando vio como al cobrizo le cambiaba la cara cuando la veía.

Edward ya no tenía una sonrisa para ella y eso dolía.

—Oye, Edward, ella no es tu amiga.

—Ex… ex amiga, la verdad es que las cosas entre nosotros no están bien, pero la tolero cuando estamos en grupo, solos procuro no hablarle, aparte es otra historia.

—Estaría chido ir a dar una vuelta.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí, conozco el plan de estudios, pero no la escuela.

—Y, ¿vas a ir con Kate?

—No creo, viste que se fue con tu amigo Garrett y no creo que aparezca, me dejó aquí.

—Pues si quieres vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿te late?

—Sí, me encantaría.

Isabella sólo escuchaba lo que él decía…

"_Así era conmigo" _pensaba.

Todo amor y sonrisas, un caballero… ¿qué demonios estaba pensando?

.

Edward y Tanya estaban en la cafetería de la escuela tomando un café hablaban amenamente de sus gustos y tenían muchos en común… fabuloso.

—Oigan, chicos, disculpen que los moleste pero es que tengo mucha hambre y no hay mesas disponibles, ¿les molestaría si me siento?

Bella no quería dejarlos solos, el gusanito de los celos había hecho su aparición y eso la mataba.

—No, siéntate… —respondió Tanya, pero Edward la cortó.

—Mira, Bella, estamos platicando muy a gusto y creo que harías mal tercio, así que…

Sutilmente le había dicho que se fuera a la porra.

A la castaña le dolió.

Y a él, pero era una pequeña venganza por el pasado…

—Sí, bueno gracias igual. —Agarró sus cosas y caminó hacia otra mesa.

—Oye, puedo saber ¿por qué le hablaste así a Bella?, a mí de verdad no me molesta que se siente con nosotros…

—Mira, Tanya, te juro que no soy así con las chavas, pero, Bella me hizo algo muy feo que va a ser muy difícil que lo olvide o perdone.

—Y… puedo saber ¿qué fue lo que te hizo?

—Te propongo algo, si nos volvemos a ver, te cuento todo lo que quieras.

—Hay, que tramposito…

—Dicen que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale…

—Sí…

.

.

—Jasper, tenemos que pasar por Jacob.

—Ya está todo organizado.

—Oigan ¿queda un lugarcito para que puedan llevarme en el coche?

(yo de casualidad, no quepo ahí en un lugarcito en el coche)

—Uhmmm… lo siento, Bella, voy a pasar por una amiga y están todos los lugares ocupados. ¿Por qué no te vas con Emmett? Van todas las personas del cumpleaños.

— ¿Una amiga, Edward? Pues que escondidita te la tenías. —Jasper no sospechaba lo que la castaña sentía.

"_¿Acaso tú sentías lo mismo que yo, cuando me veías con Demetri, Edward?"_

—Emmett, ¿me puedo ir contigo?

—Claro, gusana, hasta la pregunta ofende…

—Edward, ya dime ¿quién es la chica?

—Te acuerdas de la rubia que conocimos en el campus.

—Pensé que no la verías más.

—Las cosas pueden cambiar…

.

—Emmett. Tú sabes quién es la chica con la que va a salir Edward —preguntó Bella tratando de hacerse la desinteresada.

—No la verdad. —El grandulón giró rápidamente la cabeza interesado en la reacción de su amiga, esto sería divertido, algo con qué molestar—. ¿Bella, estás celosa?

—No, como crees, claro que no…

Sí, estaba celosa, pero nadie tenía que enterarse…

.

—Bella, bájale. Te los estas comiendo con la mirada.

—Perdón, ¿de qué hablas?, ¿a quienes?

—¿A quién más? A Edward y Tanya.

—A ver, Jasper, estás muy equivocado no me importa lo que hagan.

.

.

Nos llevaron a la delegación y fue cómico.

—Mira, ahí hay asientos.

"_Destino, cruel destino"._

Acaso era alguna clase de karma lo que estaba Isabella pagando.

Justo en la primera fila Edward y Tanya sentados. Se los veía muy cómodos y la castaña no pudo evitar que se le colara el recuerdo de las primeras veces que la invitó al cine, los detalles y, los gestos románticos y atentos que siempre tuvo.

—Están los chicos, vamos a saludarlos.

Las recién llegadas se acercaron y muy felices saludaron a sus amigos.

Edward evitó a toda costa a Isabella, ignorándola completamente.

Leah tomó la mano de Bella alejándola de los problemas, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que la castaña explotara y nadie quería ver eso.

—Espera, espera… ¿viste?, el cabrón no me saludó.

—Pues sí, Bella, pero ignóralo.

—No, no esto no se queda así ya me cansé.

Bajó las escaleras para enfrentarlo.

—Óyeme, idiota, ¿qué te crees? Una cosa es en la escuela y otra que me trates así frente a toda esta gente. Deja de ser tan ardido, lo de nosotros pasó hace mucho tiempo supéralo y compórtate.

La gente empezó a abuchearla, estaba haciendo una gran escena y, Edward, la tomaba con gracia, mientras que Tanya los miraba raro…

—Lo de Demetri y yo ya fue, supéralo y deja de estar haciendo teatrito.

— _¡Ya, cállate…! _

—_¡Déjanos ver la película…!_

—_¡Sáquenla!_

—A ver, Bella, dime ¿qué te hice?

—¿Cómo que, qué me hiciste? Me tratas como a una chancla vieja.

—Oigan, chicos, ¿por qué no se van a arreglar las cosas afuera? Aquí están incomodando y les van a aventar otras cosas más fuertes.

—Sí, mira Bella, Tanya tiene razón ¿por qué no salimos y hablamos?

—No, ni te molestes y ustedes cállense…

Le aventó las palomitas y el refresco encima y se dio la vuelta.

—Y tú, Leah, aviéntaselas también.

A la morena le causaba cierta gracia, así que lo hizo y salió corriendo tras su amiga.

"Solidaridad femenina".

—Bella, ¿qué te pasa? Le echaste a perder la cita a Edward.

Bella quería seguir con la guerra así que estaba saqueando, literalmente, la tienda de golosinas.

—Ojalá, le estoy haciendo un bien a ella.

—Haber deja eso. Señor, ya no le venda nada, está en uno de esos días del mes.

Le quitó los dulces y se los regresó al encargado.

Edward dentro de la sala del cine explicaba ¿por qué de su pleito con Bella?

—Ella me usó para darle celos a un wey y pues…

—Tú, ¿todavía sientes algo por ella?

—En su momento ame bastante a Bella, pero ahora me quiero dar una chance con otra chica —Edward miró a la rubia dándole a entender su comentario…

—Pues ¡qué bueno que no estas clavado con alguien!, ni con su recuerdo ni nada de eso. Y… ya tienes el prospecto…

—Haber si se van a platicar a una cafetería…

—Hay que amargada…

Ambos chicos siguieron disfrutando de su película sin importar nada de los eventos pasados…

.

.

—Jasper, pásame la última, ¿no?

—aun no la tengo.

—Bella, pásame la última.

—Todavía no la hago.

—No te hagas, ya vi que la hiciste.

—No, todavía no la resuelvo bien.

—Ándale, no seas egoísta.

—Para eso si me hablas, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué pasa ahí? –la maestra habló y todos volvieron a su trabajo.

Edward estaba desesperado, no había estudiado nada de matemáticas e iba a tronar la materia.

—Les recuerdo que si sorprendo a alguien copiando se va derechito a extraordinario-

—Ándale, Bella, pásame la última ¿sí?

—Deja de molestarme, no tengo por qué pasarte nada.

—A ver, Bella y Edward, les dije que si los agarraba copiando se iban directo…

—No, maestra, le juro que no estaba…

Edward ni habló, eso le pasaba por no querer pasar la respuesta.

.

—Eres un idiota, Edward, si repruebo no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

—No me eches la culpa, ¿de qué te quejas?, si repruebas el año vas a estar más tiempo con Demetri.

—Mira, Edward, no sabes nada, así que mejor cállate.

.

.

—Edward, me pasas la última.

—No la tengo, Bella.

—Anda pásamela

—Que no… —pero Edward no pudo ni responder.

Isabella sabía que en esta materia ni por obra y gracia del Espíritu Santo la pasaba, así que estaba convencida de que en su camino se llevaría de corbata a Edward, como pequeño recordatorio del examen pasado.

Le quitó el examen y jugó con el hasta que la maestra los cachó y obviamente le quitó el examen.

— ¡Ops!, ahora si estamos a mano.

.

.

—Las mitocondrias son… Edward pélame, yo aquí ayudándote a estudiar y tú ni me haces caso.

—Es que Jasper, Bella ahora si se pasó.

—Edward, le hiciste lo mismo.

—No la justifiques, ¡me acuerdo y me da un coraje!, pero me acuerdo de su sonrisa… se veía tan, tan no sé…

Jasper lo miraba y reía, sabía que a pesar de todo él aún sentía algo por la castaña.

—Aún te gusta, ¿no?… ¿sientes algo por ella?

— ¿Qué te pasa?, ya tengo a Tanya y… lo de Bella ya fue…

—Hay Edward…

.

.

Siempre a partir de ahí, sólo fueron las peleas, dime y diretes que los amigos soportaban, pero a veces se cansaban.

.

.

Él intentaba ser feliz…

Ella soñaba con algo como lo que Edward le había dado…

— ¿Por qué en vez de estar aquí encerrada no me encuentro a un chavo que me quiera y me valore?… pero no… estoy aquí más sola que una ostra.

.

.

Una noche de antro Edward, Jasper y Jacob gozaban de una fiesta privada… aprovechaban que las chicas se les habían perdido y algunas chicas se les acercaron a cantarles y ellos se dejaron querer.

Beso, abrazo y apapacho…

—Jasper —gritó Alice.

—Jake —gritó Bella.

—Edward —gritaron a la vez Bella y Tanya.

Al instante, las chicas se separaron de ellos y se retiraron mientras que los tres chicos miraban a sus respectivas parejas con miedo.

En especial Edward, que tanto Tanya como Bella lo miraban con resentimiento.

—Disculpen, nosotras sólo veníamos pasando pero síganle…

—Alice, déjame te explico…

—Tanya déjame te explico.

—No tienes que explicarme es obvio que estabas muy cómodo.

Tanya se portó a la altura, pero Bella sentía como si la hubieran dañado a ella.

Le gritó hasta de lo que se iba a morir… y, ¿por qué no? Una cachetada.

—A ver si así te da pena.

.

— ¿Y Tanya chicos?

—Tanya se fue, Edward.

—Mira no quiero ser mala onda, pero te lo dije. O vas controlando la vida de tus hormonas o ninguna relación te va a salir chida…

—Eres un coscolino y patán. Yo no entiendo, estás haciendo lo mismo de lo que me acusabas a mí.

—Shh, cállate… no sabes, no hables.

.

.

—Deja de comerte a Bella con la mirada. ¿Qué no estás con Tanya?

Imposible dejar de verla.

Toda la pandilla había planeado unas vacaciones alejadas de la fría y lluviosa Forks, festejaban que ya no regresarían a la preparatoria hasta el próximo año, cada uno con nuevos prospectos y expectativas.

Pero para Edward se estaba convirtiendo en tortura.

¿Cómo era posible que a ese pedazo de tela se le llamara traje de baño?

Emmett se reía de lo ridículo que se veían ese par, se comían con la mirada.

No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver…

.

.

—Oye, Bella, ¿te había dicho que tienes unas pestañas hermosas?

—Gracias, Félix, de verdad muchas gracias por el cumplido.

—Te parece si nos animamos a encontrar a los chicos en el pueblo.

—Félix, ¿por qué mejor no los esperamos aquí?

—Bella, ¿por qué no le haces caso a tu novio?

—Cállate, Edward, pareciera que estas ardió.

—Para nada mocosa, por eso tengo a Tanya, a ella la amo.

.

—Vamos chicos deben derribar a su oponente.

—Edward no seas brusco….

Edward tiró a Bella abajo de él y, sintió todas las curvas de la chica, allá abajo alguien despertó más que feliz.

Lentamente acercó su rostro al de Bella y justo cuando estaba a punto de besarla, alguien los interrumpió.

—Bella, ¿te parece si nos vamos a la habitación?

Félix, trató de separarlos consiente de lo qué estaba pasando entre esos dos y no estaba dispuesto a que le comieran el mandado.

.

.

—Edward, tranquilízate, ya estás borracho.

— ¿Sabes qué, Jasper?, no sabes nada… estoy bien y no le voy a bajar porque ahorita voy a arreglar las cosas con Bella.

—No, espera, si vas arreglar las cosas con Bella hazlo sobrio.

Edward no lo escuchó, caminó hacia donde Bella y Félix platicaban uno junto al otro.

—Sabes, Bella, quiero agradecerte por esta noche y por todos los buenos momentos que me has regalado.

—No tienes por qué, contigo me divierto un montón.

—Bella… tú y yo tenemos que hablar, en este momento tenemos que arreglar las cosas, como va, con la verdad.

La pareja lo miraba extrañado, Edward estaba ahogado en borracho.

—Mira, Bella, tú… tú me usaste.

—Edward no tengo la culpa que no lo puedas superar eso, ya paso.

— ¿Estás celosa de Tanya?

— ¡Por favor!, estás borracho, quítate.

—Estás que ardes de celo…

— ¡Por favor, brincos dieras!

—Quieres que te lo recuerde Bella, quieres…

Y sin darle oportunidad la besó, pero no era un beso como los de antes…. Este era agresivo y no le gustó.

.

.

— ¿Por qué no aprovechas este viaje para hablar y arreglar las cosas con Edward?

—Jasper, no sabes de lo que hablas…

—Te puedo preguntar algo y me respondes con la verdad.

—Sí.

— ¿Estás celosa de la relación que tienen Edward y Tanya?

— ¿Y, tú le vas a creer?

.

Edward buscó a Bella por toda la playa quería hablar con ella, pero no sabía qué le iba a decir

No soportaba toda esa situación.

Además Jasper y sus preguntas locas…

¿Qué si aún la amaba?

Claro… que no…

Por eso cuando la vio ahí sentada, admirando el atardecer no sintió las putas mariposas… cuantas ganas de tirarse al mar y ahogar los bichitos de mierda.

—Bella, ¿podemos hablar?

—Sí, dime…

—Mira, quiero arreglar las cosas, no podemos seguir así y…

En ese momento sonó su celular y cuando vio en la pantalla no dudó en responder, era Tanya.

.

Media hora más tarde, él ya no sabía qué decirle, estaba confundido.

—Perdóname, Bella, pero no podía rechazar la llamada.

Bella estaba callada, no sabía qué pensar tenía un nudo en la garganta y lágrimas luchando por salir.

—Respóndeme una cosa —dijo Bella angustiada.

—Claro, dime…

—¿Estás enamorado de Tanya? Ella es una chica muy buena, te adora, ¿pero tú la quieres?

—Sí, Bella. Estoy enamorado.

—Me da mucho gusto y espero que no la hagas sufrir.

Isabella se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a irse, le dolía algo en el pecho y no quería que él la viera llorar, maldito karma.

—Isabella, espera. —Edward la tomó del brazo.

Se acercaron tanto, sus narices se rozaban.

—¿Me vas a decir qué pasa?—Sí… mira el beso que te di en la playa…

"_Ohhh , quizás la ama pero aún siente algo por mí"…_

Bella soñaba con eso, ella se sentiría muy feliz si así fuera…

—El beso es porque estaba borracho, así que por favor no te hagas ilusiones.

Isabella escuchó como se rompió su corazón, no podía ser posible que ella lo haya lastimado tanto y ahora él la odiara de esa manera.

.

.

Esa fue una de las peores noches de año nuevo, ¿qué más podría hacer? Félix había tenido que regresar a Forks con su familia y la había dejado sola, mientras que Edward tenía a Tanya a su lado.

¿Había sentido si quiera la mitad de lo que ella sentía cuando los veía juntos?

Quería destrozar todo.

Quería lanzar rayos y tormentas, se imaginaba achicharrando a la rubia y que Edward no se inmutaba, que en cambio, el rayo le hacía abrir los ojos.

Pero ella le había hecho mucho daño, lo de ellos no era estar juntos, el destino les había puesto trabas en el camino.

Lo mejor era aceptar la beca que le habían ofrecido, debía alejarse de él, dejarlo ser feliz, se lo merecía y se lo debía.

—Bueno, chicos, es hora de las uvas…todos recójanlas y pidan sus deseos.

_*Amor._

_*Dinero._

_*Salud._

_*Bienestar familiar._

_*Ser feliz._

_*Que Edward siempre sea feliz…_

* * *

_que tal les gusta? pues sigan veran que empezo mal pero se va mejorando... merezco RR..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**de un tajo... si chicas perdon pero lo tenia que subir hoy...**_

**_Melina Aragon... _**

**_beta elite fanfiction_**

* * *

_**Tiempo Perdido (2 parte)**_

—Edward… estoy embarazada…

—Oh, Tanya, no sabes lo feliz que me haces…

—No sé si estoy preparada para esto.

—Claro que lo estás, cariño, juntos saldremos adelante.

_._

_._

—Y, ¿no has sabido nada de Edward, Alice?

— ¿Aún piensas en él?, ni estando del otro lado del charco, dejas de preocuparte por él.

—Nunca Ali, yo fui la causante de que no fuera feliz hace unos años, pero ahora me preocupo.

—Podrías verlo si regresas… han pasado dos años y ni en Navidad regresas.

—No es necesario, mi presencia sólo lo molestaría.

—…

—Ali, ¿qué pasa?

—Tanya está embarazada…

.

.

—todo el mundo está hablando de nuestra boda, ese es mi sueño. Tener un hijo, formar una familia contigo

—Edward… —Tanya no podía con el remordimiento de conciencia, ella amaba a Edward y por eso hizo lo que hizo—. Ayer que… que estabas en la universidad, yo fui a un lugar y… y este niño ya no va a nacer.

Edward había tomado asiento al lado de su novia ya que la vio muy mal, cansada y con ojeras… pero jamás imaginó que ella le diera esa noticia.

Ella había acabado con la vida de su bebé.

De un ser inocente, del fruto de su amor.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—Esto era algo que me sobrepasaba, Irina me acompañó y bueno, de veras lo siento.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Ya no podía esperar más, además si te decía no me ibas a dejar hacerlo…

—¡Pues claro que no lo iba a hacer! —gritó Edward fuera de sus cabales.

Caminaba de un lado a otro por el departamento, no podía imaginarse la sangre fría que debía tener para hacer lo que hizo, sólo pensarlo le daba arcadas. La despreciaba, como pudo creer que la amaba.

No le importó como Tanya se hizo ovillo en el sofá, ella no era débil, claro que no. Ella era una asesina.

—Ese también era mi hijo, pero quisiste hacer las cosas por tu propia cuenta. Pudimos hablar, pudimos arreglar esto, porque ese también era mi hijo... no puedo creerlo.

—Lo siento, Edward, perdóname.

—¡No!, esto no se trata de perdones, esto no es algo que se perdió, se rompió, es algo muy grave, es la vida misma, ¡la vida de mi hijo!

—Bueno, ponte en mi lugar, entiende que nosotros no estábamos listos para esto, no era el momento, además hubiera terminado con nuestra relación.

—Esto acaba de terminar con todo. Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar.

—No, Edward, no te vayas.

Edward no la escuchó, jamás se sintió tan mal… ni con lo de…

Era su hijo el que había muerto, Tanya había acabado con la vida de un inocente, y el no estuvo ahí para protegerlo…

.

.

—¿Dónde está Edward?

Rosalie, una de las conquistas de Emmett entró corriendo al departamento que compartían con el cobrizo.

La rubia estaba desesperada, su amiga estaba muy mal y necesitaba urgente la presencia de Edward.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, mandé el elevador porque me dijeron que Leah perdió sus llaves, tú eres amiga de la asesina.

—No sabes de lo qué hablas, mejor dime si está.

—No, no está.

—Es mentira… —Rose entró corriendo por el pasillo que daba hacia el cuarto del muchacho.

Edward no podía dormir, imágenes horribles de la situación lo superaban, aún no se hacía la idea de que ya no iba a ser padre.

—Edward, tenemos que irnos, tienes que ver a Tanya.

—¿Qué te pasa rubia?, que no entiendes que no quiero verla.

—No seas necio, Tanya te necesita.

—No me importa.

—Por favor, Edward, Tanya está muriendo.

—¿Qué?

Edward no alcanzó a procesar qué le decía.

Una cosa era que estuviera tremendamente dolido por lo que Tanya había hecho y otra que ella estuviera muriendo eso no se lo deseo jamás a nadie.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, efectivamente, Tanya se veía mal. Al parecer en la clínica clandestina donde habían hecho la abominación, le habían dañado un órgano interno y eso le provocó una descompensación aparte de pérdida de sangre y otras cosas.

Los médicos no le daban muchas esperanzas, pero él no le deseaba la muerte.

—Perdóname Edward, yo te amo, con todo lo que soy, con mis errores, con mi egoísmo… sé que me iré, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te he amado.

—Vamos, nena, te vas a poner bien, todo saldrá bien.

—No Edward, sabes que no, pero quiero que me prometas algo, quiero que no estés con nadie más, quiero que me recuerdes y me guardes luto.

Aún en su lecho de muerte Tanya no dejaba de ser egoísta, sabía que moriría y nadie más que ella tenía la culpa, pero no quería que Edward fuera feliz.

Tarde o temprano la castaña regresaría y él quizás tendría otra oportunidad de amar, mientras que ella estaría tres metros bajo tierra pudriéndose.

—Lo que quieras, cariño…

Edward no alcanzó a decirle las palabras cuando las maquinas comenzaron a sonar.

Tanya lo miró a los ojos y le dijo.

"_Te amo"._

Después ella se dejó caer laxa y los ojos se le perdieron.

Edward no podía creer que la mujer que hasta hace un par de días era su prometida y madre de sus hijos ahora yacía muerta entre sus brazos.

.

.

—Bueno…

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del mundo, en África. Isabella dormía plácidamente cuando un ruido interrumpió uno de los pocos sueños de un recuerdo que tenía con Edward

—Bella, oh amiga que bueno que te encuentro.

—Alice, ¿qué pasa?

—Tanya acaba de morir…

.

.

—Lo siento mucho…

—Gracias, Bella.

—Edward, yo sé que este momento es mucho muy difícil para ti y sé que en el pasado tuvimos muchas broncas, pero en estos momentos creo que olvidan todos, tienes todo mi apoyo…

Ni bien Bella terminó de hablar Edward que no había llorado desde que llegaron a la velación, se soltó a los brazos de la castaña, destrozado, era ridículo que mientras el mundo disfrutaba de la navidad, él estaba llorando a la que iba a ser la mujer de su vida.

Bella sólo aguantaba lo que Edward sentía sin decirle una palabra, él no las necesitaba, frases que nunca le regresarían a su mujer. Ella sólo era una amiga en la cual él podría apoyarse, pero el llanto de Edward le desgarraba el alma…

.

.

—Gracias, chicos, los dejo en su casa, yo estoy cansado lo mejor es que me valla a dormir.

Edward estaba agitado física y mentalmente, después del entierro tuvo que arreglar muchas cosas y en ese tiempo Bella estuvo con él, no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar, él ni siquiera quería hablar.

Año nuevo y él sólo quería dormir.

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo de cenar?

—No, Alice, muchas gracias lo mejor es que me vaya a descansar.

No se despidió de nadie más, caminó hacia la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Bella.

Para ella fue un shock el recibir esa llamada avisándole que Edward más que nunca la necesitaba, no dudó en dejar todo en África. Sus instructores lo entendieron y dijeron que hablarían con la escuela de Seattle para que la aceptaran al empezar el año.

Bella se paró del sofá y caminó hacia la habitación de Edward

—¿Se puede?

—Claro, Bella, pasa.

—Veras… sólo quería decirte algo, seguramente ya todos te dijeron, pero… quiero que sepas que en mí puedes apoyarte, estoy dispuesta a ser tu amiga otra vez, ya no importa, te perdono todas las cosas que me hiciste.

—Haber, haber, haber… ¿me perdonas? Pues muchas gracias pero… el hecho que me hayas apoyado en el panteón no significa nada, yo no necesito tu amistad, de verdad… mira discúlpame Bella, pero mi cabeza anda en otras ondas como para ponerme a ver si vamos a poder retomar una amistad.

Bella se quedó callada, nunca se imaginó que Edward aún sintiera tanto odio hacia ella.

—No puedo creer que sigas pensando en esa tontería.

—¿Cuál tontería, Bella?

—Mira, yo vine con la buena onda de apoyarte y arreglar las cosas, porque creí que desde que pasó lo de Tanya nos habíamos arreglado…

—No, espérame, desde que recuerdo las cosas entre nosotros no tienen solución.

—Es que no lo puedo creer Edward.

—Déjame solo, estoy muy cansado.

—Bien… pero déjame decirte una cosa, nunca has cambiado, siempre has sido un patán… adiós.

Bella salió de la habitación destrozada, se encerró un minuto en el baño hasta que pudo soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, se sentía muy mal.

Era consciente que ella lo había dañado en el pasado, pero… ¿tanto?

Edward no quería pensar, no quería sentir y Bella le hacía eso, Tanya le había pedido algo y la única manera de no cumplirlo es si pasaba demasiado tiempo con la castaña…

.

.

—¡Jasper!

—Isabella si dejas de gritar te lo agradecería, a Alice no le gusta que me grites.

—Sí, como sea… tengo algo que contarte…

Isabella estaba pletórica, Jasper seguía siendo el mismo, siempre apoyándola, siempre al pie del cañón. Lo único malo es que vivía en la misma casa que Edward

—No dijiste que nunca más volverías a pisar esta casa.

A Edward la castaña lo descontrolaba y la única manera de controlar la situación era la ofensa.

—Mira vine a hablar con mi amigo, Edward, no a platicar contigo.

Bella se giró dándole la espalda, le dolía su comportamiento, pero ya no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo.

—Ya, ya Bella… ya sé que Seth te pidió que fueras su novia y que aceptaste…

Un balde de agua fría callo sobre Edward,

"¿Q_ué esperabas?… que se quedara a vestir santos y desvestir borrachos sólo porque a ti se te antojaba" pensó Edward._

Estaba furioso pero no le daría el gusto.

—¡Ay sí!, nuevo novio, nuevo novio…

Caminó hacia la cocina y se sirvió un refresco, pero las manos le temblaban, Jasper sabía lo que se avecinaba.

Edward sentía cosas por Bella, pero, por el estúpido juramento se negaba a estar con ella. Y bueno, ella no sabía nada, solo quería ser feliz.

—Así que ya se te hizo por fin tener novio, ¡mira que chévere!

—¿por qué no te callas, que no tienes una vida o algo?

—Shh no quiero ponerme de mal humor con tus tonterías, vengo a contarles una gran idea que tengo.

—¿Tienes ideas?… o sea que… a veces piensas.

—Jajá, que chistosa… ¿y Jacob? ¡Jacob ven acá!

—Ya voy, ya voy… ¡Oh!, hola Bella, cada día más guapa.

—Gracias Jake, ¿cómo te trata la vida? ¿Qué te tomas? —Bella estaba de buen humor y por eso agradecía las palabras de Jacob.

—No me quejo, Leah me mal cría mucho.

—Me alegro.

—Bueno, ¿quién me llamaba?

—Yo, pedazo de animal, no creo que a Leah le guste saber que estás coqueteando.

—Oh, ella sabe que ella es la catedral, las demás son las capillitas.

—Bueno ya, ¿quieren escuchar o no?

—Sí ya, habla.

—A unas cuadras hay una cafetería y el dueño se comunicó conmigo y quizás compre la cafetería.

—Es una buena idea, amiga, cuenta con nosotros te apoyamos.

.

.

— ¿Qué quieres,_ bomboncito_?

—Quiero un pastel de chocolate…

—Mmmm, chocolate. ¿Pero me vas a dar, verdad?

—Sí, pero un poquito.

Isabella tenía una relación viento en popa. Seth era un chico magnifico y siempre la trataba bien.

Atento con todos… ese era su problema era atento hasta con Edward y eso no le gustaba.

—Mira, cariño, ahí está Edward…

—Ah, sí…

— ¡Edward!, ven…

—Seth, ¿por qué le hablas?

—Bella, compórtate.

— ¡Hola, Seth! ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien ¿y tú?

—Bien… hola Bella…

—Ohhh, hola.

—Siéntate Edward.

— ¿En serio, no molesto?

—No, dime, ¿qué andas haciendo por acá?

—Vine a ver los pasteles de chocolate, dicen que están muy buenos.

—Pero que mala suerte tienes, Edward, solamente quedaba un pedazo de tarta y yo lo pedí, así que ¿por qué no te vas?

—Isabella, compórtate…

Edward no podía hacer más que sonreír, Bella no lo soportaba, esa era la idea, pero dolía como los mil demonios.

La presencia del cobrizo era frustrante, el único que podía calmar su temperamento era Seth y él hacía buenas migas con el muchacho que ella odiaba, Isabella se sentía hundida.

—Y, entonces Edward, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a dar una vuelta, ¿qué no puedo?

—Sí que puedes pero, qué mala suerte la mía que te encuentro hasta en la sopa.

—Mira, Bella, no te preocupes me voy…

Edward se paró de la mesa dejando a Bella y Seth sumidos en silencio…

—Vámonos…

.

.

—Seth, ¿por qué me trajiste acá? De todos los lugares a los que pudimos ir a comer…

—Bella, guarda silencio y ven… Edward, amigo, ¿cómo estás?

—Seth un gusto… Bella, como siempre un placer.

—Sí, lástima no puedo decir lo mismo, pero no te preocupes no queremos importunar, se ve que tienes llenísimo.

Bella no pudo ocultar el sarcasmo, la nueva cafetería era un fiasco, no había nadie y muy en el fondo se lamentaba por Edward… pero muy, muy en el fondo.

—Sí, ahórrate el sarcasmo.

—Seth, será mejor que nos vayamos.

— ¿Por qué? Porque ya es tiempo que tú y Edward arreglen sus cosas.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer, había tantas cosas de por medio… era tanto el pasado, tanto… rencores, siempre había terceras personas, pero quizás Seth tenía razón.

—Está bien, voy a dar el primer paso… ¿me perdonas, Bella?

Isabella veía fijamente la mano estirada de Edward, se le hacía tan fácil olvidar todo…

Una parte de ella quería sostener una vez más esa mano… en el pasado se sentía bien.

— ¿Me perdonas?

— ¿Crees que es fácil olvidar todas las patanerías que me has hecho? Te las voy a devolver una por una…

—Conste que yo quise… mejor me voy a hacer cosas mas interesantes, hay gente que no supera las cosas.

.

.

—Si no arreglas las cosas con Edward, voy a pensar que sigues sintiendo cosas por él…

—Pero Seth, tú no…

—Lo sé, Bells, quiero que seas feliz y no puedes serlo porque aún pesa toda la historia que tuvieron ustedes…

.

.

—Podemos hablar…

— ¿Qué quieres Isabella, vienes a burlarte de mi fracaso?

—No, quiero disculparme, también he tenido mucho de culpa en lo que ha pasado.

—No Bella, lo siento, me he portado como un patán…

—Entonces, ¿quieres que sigamos siendo amigos?

—Intentémoslo…

.

.

—Bella, no es que sea chismoso ni nada… pero eso de hacer las paces con Edward es para demostrarle a Seth, que no sientes nada por él o ¿qué?

—Sí más o menos…

—Si así va a ser la reconciliación que flojera me dan, antes había show pero ahora nada…

—Calla, bobo…

.

.

—Ustedes están locos, esto de vestirse de pollo, es una jalada no, no y no…

.

—Bella muchas gracias, por lo de hoy…

—Hola, Edward, ¿cómo vas?

—No me había dado cuenta, pero te ves bien chistosa vestida de pollo.

—Tú no te quedas atrás querido.

.

.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude con esos cafés?

—No, muchas gracias… ¿por qué no mejor te vas a atender a tu novio?

— ¿Te refieres a Seth?

—Sí.

—No. Él y yo sólo somos amigos… funcionamos mejor así…

— ¡Qué mala onda que ya terminaron!, hacían muy bonita pareja-

—Ya sabes, a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere…

—Si lo sabré yo… mira, quién sabe cuándo vaya a tener ganas de salir con alguien con todo lo que me ha pasado…

—Ah… sí, te entiendo… bueno será mejor que regrese con los chicos, no quiero incomodar…

Y de qué sirvió todo lo que hizo, vestirse de pollo y hacer el ridículo, para que Edward diga siempre que no.

Él nunca superaría a Tanya… era una guerra perdida….

.

.

—¿Pero cómo te enteraste?

—Pensaste que nunca lo haría, estaba encerrada en un internado, no exiliada.

—Mi mamá no sabía.

—No, mi mamá no sabe, la que se comunicó conmigo fue Bella, la vi un tiempo cuando ella estuvo en Londres por lo de su escuela.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, hermana.

—A mí también.

No sabía qué pensar… confundido, esa era la palabra… Bella había hecho eso, por él…

—Bueno, chicos, yo me voy.

—Pero, espera Bella ¿quieres que te lleve?

—No, Ed, estaré bien tomaré un taxi. _Ciao,_ Eli, nos vemos.

.

.

.

.

—Bells, Seth nos va a llevar a todos a casa, vámonos.

—No… la noche a penas empieza.

Era sábado, noche de brujas e Isabella quería celebrar. O ahogarse en el reventón para olvidar que Edward cada día se alejaba más de su alcance.

Había hecho lo humanamente posible y ni eso fue suficiente.

Por eso en cuando llegaron al bar, se consiguió al tipo más guapo del lugar y se olvidó del amargado que estaba sentado en la mesa esperando a alguien.

Ella también había quedado con un _ciber- amigo_ pero nunca llegó.

—Si quieres preciosa, te puedo llevar —Alfredo o Alistair… cómo demonios se llamé el chico era muy caliente, pero no sabía qué pensar…

—Bella no se nos hace bien que te quedes con un desconocido.

—Mira, Ed, si tú quieres ser un cortado… adelante, pero a mí no me vas a decir que hacer y que no, así que vete.

—No seas tonta.

— ¿Tonta yo?…

—Si estás segura quédate…

.

.

— ¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasa?

—Vamos, nena, sé cómo son las de tu clase.

¿De qué demonios hablaba el tipo? Estaba medo ebria pero sabía lo que hacía y ella no quería acostarse con un pelado como ese.

—Suéltame, estúpido…

—Tranquila, nena, vas a ver que lo disfrutas.

La tiró en la cama y comenzó a besar el cuello y tocarla por todos lados.

— ¿Qué te pasa imbécil?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un estruendo y Edward lo vio todo rojo.

Un tipo estaba sobre la castaña forzándola.

—Suéltala, será mejor que te largues.

—Mira, wey, aquí la única que tiene la culpa es la tipa que anda de provocadora.

— ¡Me vale una mierda, a ella la respetas!

El tipo salió volando por la puerta de entrada, no quería tener problemas con un novio celoso.

—Gracias por estar aquí, Ed, no quiero imaginar qué hubiera pasado

—El tipo me dio mala espina, por eso preferí venirme para acá.

—Gracias.

—Mira, Bella, en buena parte tuviste la culpa, anduviste echándole ojitos, coqueteándole y eso… algo te podría haber pasado-

— ¿Me estás diciendo que soy una chava fácil?

—Sólo digo que debes tener mucho cuidado con lo que haces…

—Calla, Ed, no sabes nada… sé lo que quieres decir, que soy una facilona y te equivocas, no ando acostándome con cualquiera, estás muy equivocado, no soy lo que tú crees.

—Sacas todo de contexto…

—Dime, ¿qué fue lo que hice mal? Coquetear, todos los hombres lo hacen pero en las mujeres se ve mal, ¿no?

—Es muy diferente, ¿cómo vas a comparar?

— ¿Qué entonces los hombres pueden ligar, aunque ese ligue no signifique nada y al otro día la olviden?

—Bella, estás ebria y yo también mejor después hablamos.

—Está bien, Ok.

—dime una cosa, si el tipo se hubiera portado de otra manera… romántico y así… tú, ¿te hubieras acostado con él?

Esa pregunta descolocó a la castaña… jamás se ha acostado con alguien que acabara de conocer, él no sabía nada.

—Eso es algo que a ti no te importa.

—Tienes razón… es mejor que me vaya, sólo te pido que la próxima vez tengas cuidado.

Y con eso Edward salió de la casa, sintiendo algo extraño en el pecho, odió la situación, odió las palabras que se gritaron dentro del departamento, odió su pasado. Todo hubiera sido tan diferente si aquella noche de navidad él no hubiera escuchado aquella conversación…

.

.

Isabella se sentía pésimo… traía resaca y le había hablado muy mal a alguien que sólo quiso ayudarla.

Si no hubiera sido por Edward ella hubiera vivido una de las experiencias más traumáticas de su vida.

Por eso cuando esa mañana llegó a desayunar a la cafetería del cobrizo aprovechó para hablar con él.

No iban a dejar de pelear en un futuro, pero al menos ella ya no sentía las mariposas en el estómago como antes… en ese momento sólo era un ochenta por ciento del tiempo.

—Hola, Edward.

—Hola, Bella.

—Quería pedirte disculpas… ayer me porte súper mal, sé que no viene al caso, pero para mí es importante.

—Sí, no hay problemas, estás disculpada.

—Gracias, si ayer no pasó algo horrible fue por que llegaste, de verdad gracias. —Isabella intentó tomar la mano del cobrizo, pero este la alejó. No soportaba ni siquiera un pequeño gesto viniendo de ella.

—Sí, no importa, todo está olvidado, ahora si me disculpas, tengo que seguir atendiendo.

Y con eso, se fue, dejándola sola…

Tenía trabajos que resolver así que tenía su portátil afuera, el frio de Forks calaba hasta el tuétano y, no quería esperar a Alice afuera.

Desde que Emmett y Rose decidieron casarse_,_ Alice y ella eran las encargadas de planear algunas cosas, serian parte de las damas de honor…

Hacia un tiempo en un momento de locura entró en un portal de amigos por internet, creía que eran sitios web donde había muchos pervertidos y esas cosas, pero un compañero de ella gay, le había comentado que no todos eran así.

Creó un perfil falso y entró. La grata sorpresa que se llevó fue encontrar a alguien muy similar a ella.

Le gustaba el rock, que era su placer culposo, amaba el sol y su color favorito era el café rojizo.

Tenía un míname bastante peculiar y eso fue lo que llamó su atención_, BragüiAesir era el nombre de un Dios Aesir, de la mitología escandinava._

Bella no era una erudita del tema, pero, le encantaba la mitología, de hecho ella tenía el nombre de la Diosa _Vaniria FreyjaCaraid, _que era la Diosa de la belleza, también de la mitología escandinava.

Era divertido y locuaz en las conversaciones, pero hasta ese momento no se habían podido conocer en persona. Y eso era lo malo, bien podría enamorarse de él.

Justo en ese momento llego un icono con una carita feliz, era el… bien podía matar el tiempo, nadie de sus amigos sabía de su relación cibernética.

_BragüiAesir: :D_

_FreyjaCaraid: Me has dejado plantada, el otro día en el bar _

_BragüiAesir: ¿Estabas ahí?_

_FreyjaCaraid: Sí._

_BragüiAesir: Yo también fui, pero como no vi a nadie con una flor en la cabeza, pues por eso no me puse mi sobrero de charro._

_FreyjaCaraid: Te lo hubieras puesto, lo que pasa es que me daba pena y con la pandilla de amigos que tengo, lo más seguro es que me hubieran molestado, esperaba ver el sombrero para acercarme._

_BragüiAesir: No puede ser, estuvimos tan cerca y no nos conocimos, a lo mejor el destino lo quiere así._

_FreyjaCaraid: Quizás sí… pero por algo será, ¿no crees?_

_BragüiAesir: Hubieras salido corriendo de susto al verme… _

_FreyjaCaraid: No, para nada… susto el que me llevé yo esa noche cuando salí del bar._

_FreyjaCaraid BragüiAesir: ¿Qué pasó? :0_

_FreyjaCaraid: Mejor, luego te cuento con calma, estoy esperando a una amiga y bueno frente a mí hay alguien que no quiero que sepa aún de ti…_

Edward miraba a la castaña mover los dedos rápido en la computadora, lo más seguro que estaba haciendo tarea, siempre había sido dedicada, no inteligente, pero si dedicada, aunque a veces soltaba unas risitas coquetas en dirección a la pantalla y esa manía de morderse el labio…

Isabella ya no importaba, al menos ya no tanto. Desde que había conocido a una chica por un chat de amigos en línea, la vida giraba sin menos preocupaciones.

Freyja era genial. Divertida y suelta, no importaba que él tuviera un mal día, ella con un simple comentario le devolvía la sonrisa, ni siquiera la mala vibra por los supuestos chismes que involucraba a su difunta ex novia.

_BragüiAesir:_ B_ueno yo también me voy, tengo que atender el trabajo y no quiero que ciertas personas se enteren de que estoy chateando con una chica linda como tu…_

_FreyjaCaraid: Entiendo, me pasa lo mismo… bueno entonces chateamos luego va…_

_BragüiAesir: Va…_

Justo en el momento que ambos cerraron las ventanas del chat, impulsados por algo buscaron las miradas… ella buscó el verde jade y él el chocolate…

Alice entró a la cafetería, saludó a Edward con un escueto hola… tomó de la mano a la castaña y salieron hechas una furia…

.

.

—Hola, Liz

—Bella, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿está tu hermano?

—Sí, está en la oficina, ¿se te ofrece algo?

—Tengo unas preguntas por lo de la boda, ¿crees que molesto si paso?

—No lo creo, pasa.

Hace mucho que Bella no se sentía frustrada por detalles insignificantes, pero los preparativos de una boda eran muy agotadores, a ese paso iba terminar sin cabello.

Estaba en la cafetería por un motivo, y no era el que quisiera verlo locamente. Edward desde hace unos días estaba mal, si ellos hubiesen sido amigos, ella tranquilamente le invitaría una copa y le preguntaría qué le pasaba. Pero ese no era el caso, seguían en las mismas… se toleraban.

Tocó la puerta y desde adentro se escuchó un claro y rotundo _pase._

En esa oficina estaba el sello personal de Edward. Música, libros cuadros… fotos, de su familia, de amigos y de Tanya, él aún sentía cosas por ella.

—Hola, Ed, disculpa que te moleste, pero venía a preguntarte algo.

—Isabella, siéntate.

Estaba tan nerviosa que no se había dado cuenta de que caminaba de un lado a otro en el reducido espacio.

Tomó asiento frente a Edward y no perdió detalle de lo que la rodeaba… más fotos, todas de ella.

Incluso en el portátil tenía un collage con fotos de ellos juntos.

Algo en su corazón se quebraba.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

¿En qué podía ayudar? Ah, sí… quizás casándose con ella y viviendo un cuento de amor.

Debía dejar de ver _Once Upon a Time_… El Capitán Garfio no iba a salir de televisión con su porte de chico malo y esos ojos… no, ella tenía que conformarse con criar gatos e ir a misa los domingos.

—Quería hablar contigo de la boda.

—¿Boda?

No quería pensar, Bella ayudaba, cuando ella estaba alrededor no pensaba, pero en este momento ni ella podía quitar la información de la cabeza.

La vio mirar lentamente su oficina, ella vio las fotos… unas fotos que eran falsas.

—Edward, ¿te sientes bien?

La preocupación de la castaña era palpable, pero no podía hacer mucho. No quería hablar…

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—No, son mis problemas… mejor no te metas.

"_Estúpido, patán, poco hombre, nunca cambiaría"._

—Como quieras, creo que llegué en mal momento, me voy.

Recogió sus cosas y se marchó de la oficina, no quería llorar por lo mal que él se había comportado, le dolió la mala manera de como él le contestó.

—Bella… espera. —Edward vio las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos de la chica y se sintió fatal, él no era eso. Se estaba convirtiendo en lo que tanto criticó de Demetri.

Bella se quedó quieta esperando el próximo movimiento de Edward, siempre era así con él, a veces quería regresar a África y quedarse en aquel lugar en el que fue tan feliz.

—Perdóname, no quise hablarte así, pero la verdad… —Ella estaba expectante—. La verdad es que no he podido olvidar a Clara.

—Hoy pasó algo que tiene que ver con ella y, por eso estoy así.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Hay un video muy grueso, en donde… en donde se ven ella y Félix… teniendo relaciones.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo siento, Bella, sé que salías con él y…

—No, a mí lo que él me hizo o hace no me preocupa, nunca fue nada serio o formal, no me interesa…

— ¿Entonces, cuál fue el motivo de tu reacción?

Se debatía en decir la verdad u omitir la información, las dos propuestas eran muy tentadoras, pero la segunda era más confiable. No podía saber lo mucho que él la afectaba, era un punto débil entre ellos. Verse vulnerable ante él no era lo más recomendable y sólo lo tomaría como una burla.

Edward la miraba fijamente, no entendía la reacción de Bella, si decía que Félix no significó nada, a menos que… no. Eso era imposible. Isabella no sentía nada por él, ella era feliz en su vida y de extraña manera volvía a tener un poco de luz en la mirada.

Varios días se encontró preguntándose ¿cuál era el motivo que la mantenía feliz y con una sonrisa?

Él tenía una sonrisa también, pero eso era a causa de su ciber-amor, la chica era tan locuaz que a veces lo descolocaba, se preguntaba si intentaba localizar a los chicos del programa de MTV para que hicieran el experimento con él y buscar a la susodicha.

—De verdad lamento mucho lo que pasó y de lo que te has enterado, pero estoy aquí por una razón y esa es la boda. Alice quiere que pases a probarte el traje…

Bella cambió a un tema seguro, estar rodeada y en su hábitat no era recomendable para su salud mental. Por eso ante la atenta y desconcertada mirada de Edward se dispuso a concentrarse en lo que le convenía.

.

.

—_He estado pensando mucho en que me gustaría que ahora si nos conociéramos. Me gustaría platicar contigo personalmente de nuestras cosas, no le veo el caso seguir sólo por chat._

—_Sí, me encanta la idea._

—_Además hoy me pasó algo muy extraño, te lo quiero contar._

—_¿Cuándo, dónde y a qué hora?_

—_Mañana a las nueve de la noche en una cafetería que se llama, Ragnarok, ¿la conoces?_

—_Claro que la conozco… pero, ¿tú has ido ahí?_

—_Ya te contaré cuando nos veamos… ¿cómo te voy a reconocer? Con la flor y el sombrero.…_

_._

.

—¿Cuándo planeabas decirme lo de tus charlas?

Alice enfadada, daba más miedo que la bruja del norte y su madre, juntas.

¿Es que acaso ya sabía lo de su ciber- enamorado?

—¿De qué hablas?

—De los anónimos… —Ah, era eso. De seguro eran otro de los pésimos anónimos que le mandaba Emmett para asustarla.

—Alice, esos son estúpidos juegos de Emmett, pareciera que no lo conoces.

—Bella, esto es grave, ¿qué pasa si no es Emm?, ¿y, si es alguien más?

—No lo creo, ¿quién más podría ser?, no soy una chica de enemigos…

.

.

—Bella, pero que guapa, ¿será acaso que por fin te decidirás con Edward?

—¿De qué hablas Rose? Él y yo no existe…

—Sí, engáñate tú, pero a mí, no…

Rose, sentía pena por ese par. Ella fue la que descubrió la traición de Tanya y sabía que en su lecho de muerte había obligado a Edward que no estuviera con nadie más. Él se cerró y alejó a la castaña, aunque últimamente se le veía feliz y bueno quizás ella ya había conocido a alguien, quizás si no hubiera sido cobarde y no le hubiera guardado luto a esa traidora… ella murió por sus decisiones, por su negligencia y egoísmo.

Pero más valía tarde que nunca…

*Zapatos listos.

*Vestido sexy… listo.

*Maquillaje y perfume… listos…

*El bigote… sí, en la bolsa…

¿Nervios? ¿Qué es eso?... no, Isabella no sentía nervios, estaba aterrada, ¿qué tal si el dichoso ciber- amigo era una cosa horrible, un psicópata o algo peor?… últimamente sentía que alguien la miraba y esa sensación no le gustaba para nada.

Navidad se acercaba a pasos agigantados, Papá Noel llegaría a dejar regalos… ella viajaría con sus padres por un crucero, quería pasar esas fechas alejada y pensar.

Los chicos se reunirían en la cafetería de Edward para celebrar navidad.

Cuando llegó a una cuadra de la cafetería, volvió a sentir esa sensación de estar siendo vigilada, así que apresuró el paso, pero, justo dos locales antes de llegar alguien la tomó por la cintura y poniendo una mano en su boca la jaló hacia un callejón.

—Hola, Bella, ¿no vas a saludarme? Hace tanto tiempo…

Un sudor frio la recorrió desde la nuca a la espalda… Félix la tomaba de la boca privándole un poco de oxígeno, no podía hilar pensamientos coherentes y empezaba a marearse.

Ellos no terminaron en buenas condiciones. Después de aquella noche vieja en que decidió dejar ser feliz a Edward y que ella desapareció. Él se resintió e incluso esa misma noche trató de obligarla a acostarse con él, pero, por suerte Rose llegó e impidió el bochornoso y traumático momento, le rogó a la rubia que no dijera nada.

—Es de muy mala educación que no respondas a las cartas de tus enamorados, es que acaso ya no se enamora a la antigua, con cartas anónimas…

Alice tenía razón, no era Emm, fue él… siempre él… los anónimos no eran nada comprometedores aunque sí psicóticos, obsesivos y tuvo miedo.

—Te preguntarás, ¿qué hago aquí? —Silencio—. Bueno, la respuesta está cruzando la calle. Si no hubieras sido tan ingenua, sí, tú… ¿sabes? Por culpa de él perdí a Tanya, por culpa de él, ella no se quedó conmigo y abortó, si él no se hubiera metido bajo su piel… tú estabas igual, pero yo sólo estaba contigo para darle a él una venganza… no es que me importaras mucho, lo siento por eso.

Isabella se moría de miedo, las piernas le temblaban, quería llorar. Edward se culpaba por la decisión de Tanya y la pérdida de su hijo y resultaba que ninguno de los dos le pertenecía. No sabía si él estaba enterado. Esto se iría a la tumba con ella, no dejaría que sufriera. Observó cómo la gente pasaba sin prestarles atención, pensando quizás en que eran una pareja que necesitaba intimidad, pero, ella sólo quería correr y esconderse entre los brazos de alguno de sus amigos.

El miedo la tenía paralizada y no podía intentar nada, si ella hacía un paso en falso, podría matarla o algo peor.

.

.

Estaba desesperado, incluso decepcionado. Freyja lo había dejado plantado, ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche y no había ni rastros, ya no había nadie en la calle ni en los locales aledaños, todos estaban en casa celebrando con sus familias, excepto él y su grupo de amigos que querían recibir la navidad juntos en la cafetería.

—Alice, cariño cálmate, dijiste que Bella tenía una cita antes de venir aquí, quizás la cita se extendió o debe venir en camino.

—No, Jasper, no entiendes, siento que algo malo pasa, un mal presentimiento y…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Bella, no llega y me preocupa, hace días que estaba recibiendo notas raras, ella pensaba que era un juego de Emmett, pero yo no estoy segura.

—A mí ni me vean, con todo lo de la boda no tengo tiempo de andar jugando.

Alice miraba fijamente hacia la calle, hacía un frio que calaba hasta el tuétano y Bella no era de las que llegaba tarde.

Edward había terminado por ceder ante el nerviosismo de Alice y él también se sentía nervioso, el destino no podía ser tan cruel como para que le quitara la poca luz que la castaña regalaba a su vida.

—¿Si salimos a buscarla? Los señores Swan están con mis padres y no quiero preocuparlos.

Todos aceptaron y estaban poniéndose los abrigos para salir cuando tocaron a la puerta de la cafetería. Alice y Edward corrieron a la misma emocionados por si era Bella.

En efecto era ella. Pero no venía sola ni consiente, se veía pálida y con los labios azules por el frio.

Félix la sostenía en sus brazos con una sonrisa maliciosa y sostenía una pistola que apuntaba a la cabeza de la chica.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Suéltala.

—Tsk, tsk… no amigo, no estás en condiciones de exigir nada. Hazte a un lado que no quiero que esta zorra se muera antes de tiempo por el frio.

Todos estaban en shock, ver a su amiga de esa manera, Bella parecía muerta y tenía sangre saliendo de la cabeza.

Rose se abrazó a Emmett cuando lo vio, Félix era igual de enfermo y malo como lo fue su ex novio.

Jasper vio a su mejor amiga inconsciente en los brazos de un tipo horrible y loco de atar, tomó a Alice de la cintura escondiéndola tras su cuerpo, pero no podía dejar de mirar de manera nerviosa cómo Isabella no se movía y temía lo peor.

— ¡Que grato recibimiento, se alegran de verme!

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Edward apenas podía respirar, su cuerpo estaba en tensión, Isabella tenía que estar bien, ella no podía morir, también.

—Edward, Edward… ya te dije no estás en condiciones de pedir nada, es por ti que ella está así… si te hubieras quedado con ella y no te hubieras interpuesto entre Tanya y yo… ahora atente a las consecuencias. Yo perdí a la mujer de mi vida… es justo que pierdas a la tuya.

¿De qué demonios hablaba? Él no había hecho nada para interponerse en la relación de ese par de locos. Siempre fue Tanya la que estaba metida con él, supo engañarlos a ambos.

—Ella no tiene la culpa, jamás se portó mal contigo, tampoco mis amigos la tienen, déjalos ir y que se la lleven.

—Entiende que no estás en opción de pedir nada, ellos son testigos de lo que pasará.

—Déjala en el suelo y arreglemos las cosas tú y yo.

Félix lo miraba fijamente, el cobrizo no se imaginaba lo que el planeaba, al menos le daría la oportunidad de morir junto a la mujer que amaba, él no tuvo esa oportunidad.

Dejó a Isabella recostada en una mesa que estaba cerca y le dio un beso en los labios. Edward sufría no acercarse a Bella y para colmo ese enfermo la besaba.

Félix no dijo nada más y salió del lugar apuntando directo a los chicos… les dedicó miradas de burla a todos, en especial a Edward, que había comenzado a caminar hacia la mesa donde Bella estaba recostada.

Edward corrió hasta la mesa seguido de los demás.

—Alice, llama una ambulancia tienen que comprobar qué le pasa.

—En eso estoy.

Todos estaban frenéticos esperando resultados de cómo reaccionaba su amiga, ninguno se preocupó en salir o seguir al culpable, los llantos y las palabras murieron en los labios de los chicos cuando un disparo corto el viento seguido de una explosión, el gas que estaba atrás de la cocina… iban a morir quemados.

Emmett corrió hacia la salida pero la puerta estaba trabada y la otra puerta estaba en la cocina así que no podían ni por asomo salir por ahí.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Tranquilícense, algo se nos ocurrirá….

Todos gritaban pidiendo auxilio pero el poco aire que les quedaba estaba contaminándose por el humo, el ruido de la explosión de los materiales incendiándose, nada la importaba a Edward que miraba como Bella apenas respiraba. No quería perderla, no a ella.

—Chicos, háganme caso tenemos que gritar.

—Ya cállense, debemos pensar con claridad.

El fuego estaba rodeándolos lentamente y no tenían opción.

—Muchachos, ayúdenme a mover esto.

Rose había encontrado una ventana que ayudaba a la ventilación escondida entre todas las mesas. Edward y los demás jalaron con fuerza y, lograron quitar la rendija.

—Hay que sacar a Bella primero, Alice vas y te la alcanzo.

Alice se metió muerta de miedo, pero quería salir viva y ayudar a los demás.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo, a Edward no le importaba nada más sólo que Bella estuviera bien. Porque de ella dependía su existencia.

.

.

Cuando lograron salir y correr lo más alejado de la cafetería se dieron cuenta que se escuchaban las sirenas de bomberos y policías pero aún no pasaba el peligro pues los cristales de las ventanas salieron volando.

Una ambulancia llegó y la gente se arremolinó alrededor, los padres de Bella corrieron hacia donde varios paramédicos la atendían bajo la atenta mirada de Edward, que no quería quitar la mirada de encima de ella, por miedo que en cualquier momento algo malo pasara y él no pudiera estar a su lado.

La madre de Bella, Renée se montó en la ambulancia y Edward con el señor Swan en el coche de policía.

Todos tenían que rendir declaraciones pero a él lo único que le importaba era que la mujer de su vida estuviera bien.

.

.

Horas después Edward estaba sentado junto a Bella en la habitación del hospital, ella respiraba por unos tubos que le pusieron con oxígeno por culpa del humo que había respirado, su cabeza estaba vendada y, su temperatura corporal aún estaba helada.

Él le acariciaba el cabello, se moría de sueño, pero quería estar con los ojos abiertos por si ella despertaba.

Bella no recordaba nada, después del golpe que Félix le dio con la culata de la pistola todo lo que vio fue negro, pero el susto que se llevó al abrir los ojos y ver una pared blanca y el sonido de aparatos, conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba en un hospital.

De su lado derecho sentía el peso de alguien sosteniendo su mano, era Edward…

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te estoy cuidando, tranquila todo está bien… ¿cómo sigues?

—Creo que mejor pero, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Bella, perdóname ¿sí?

—Perdonarte, ¿por qué?

—Mira, todo este tiempo me he negado a mí mismo que siento algo muy especial por ti, aun cuando estaba con Tanya pensaba en ti, el sentimiento siempre estuvo ahí en mi corazón.

—Edward, ¿qué estás diciendo? Ya sé que me veo muy mal y que tengo una venda en la cabeza, pero, ¿me estoy muriendo? —Esa era la única lógica que ella tenía por la actitud del cobrizo—. ¿O es por lástima?

—No, Bella, nunca pensé que nos fuéramos a llevar tan bien.

Bella soltó una risa nerviosa, de qué demonios hablaba.

—Edward, no bromees. Siempre estamos como perros y gatos, apenas nos hablamos.

—Sabes una cosa. —Edward pasaba sus dedos por el cabello que se asomaba debajo de las vendas, hacerlo era como un método tranquilizante para él—. Estamos locos, pero somos tal para cual.

Isabella estaba soñando o el muchacho se había vuelto loco.

—Lo que sé es que estás loco.

—Ah, entonces estoy loco. —Edward estaba bromeando, ¿con ella? Algo grave debía estar pasando.

— ¿Te afectó el incendio, o te tomaste algo?

— ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

Isabella rodó los ojos, esperando a ver con qué locura salía Edward.

Él sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un lápiz labial, lo puso frente a su cara, lo destapó y comenzó a frotar sus labios para que quedaran de un intenso rojo carmín.

"_Esto no puede ser cierto" pensó Isabella mirándolo estupefacta._

—Braggi…

—Espero que no te moleste que lo haya tomado, los oficiales encontraron tu bolso en el callejón donde Félix te atacó y cuando se lo mostraron a tus padres salió el bigote postizo, Freyja.

Edward se acercó lentamente a Bella que estaba en estado de shock, tanta era su suerte… ella era la misma por la que estaba cibernéticamente enamorado, sus labios se tocaron y se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor y lágrimas.

Lento, suave y sensual… la lengua del cobrizo pidió permiso para entrar en su nuevo lugar favorito y Bella se lo concedió deseosa de sentirlo dentro de ella.

Él tomó el cuello de Bella sosteniéndola en su lugar, no iba a permitir que este sublime momento se acabara.

—Perdón, perdón por las cosas que hice, por lo mal que me porté contigo por lo de Demetri, por todo.

Edward estaba absorto chupando piel en el cuello, repartiendo besos en las mejillas, párpados y barbilla de la chica, que no pudo menos que sorprenderse de las palabras que ella decía.

—Sé que tuve mucha culpa en todo, pero lo que pasó con Demetri fue una ilusión, tú…

—Bella, ya nada de eso importa lo que importa es que nos queremos y que ya nos dimos cuenta, por eso nunca te voy a dejar…

.

.

—Vas a ver que todo se va a arreglar, la cafetería va a volver a funcionar.

—Ojalá tengas razón mi amor, ojalá.

—Edward, de verdad, quiero que cuentes conmigo y con el dinero que necesites.

—No, Rose, cómo crees.

—Ya sé, ¿por qué no nos hacemos socio?, así todo queda entre los dos.

—Ok, me parece… —no iban a perder nada, Rose era una buena chica y tenía el capital, era una buena idea lo de asociarse—. L es digo una cosa chicos, la pasamos feo, pero, tuvo que pasar esto para que nos reconciliáramos con Bella.

Edward tomó la mano de su novia, esto era sólo el inicio de su historia nada ni nadie los separaría.

.

.

—Oye mi amor, ¿ya es un hecho lo de tu exposición?

—Pues sí, estoy nerviosa, pero sabes ¿qué es lo mejor?, que con esas fotos estaría participando para una beca a NY.

Edward que estaba bebiendo Champaña, al escuchar las noticias de su novia la tosió y casi llego a manchar a Bella.

— ¿Qué?

—Que excelente noticia.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a ir?

—Seis meses.

—Pero… aún no es un hecho ¿verdad? —Era egoísta, pero apenas la acababa de recuperar y no se la podían quitar así como así…

—No, pero sería cumplir un sueño.

—Sí, tienes razón, ya veremos qué pasa.

.

.

_29 de diciembre_

— ¿Qué pasa, mi amor?, ¿no estás feliz?

—Sí, estoy muy contenta…

—No se nota, nena, es tu primera Exposición y mira todo el éxito que estás teniendo, es un momento que me alegra estar compartiendo contigo.

.

_._

_Noche de año nuevo:_

—Sabes, yo creo que uno de estos años por fin nos vamos a casar, porque no te me vas a ir tan fácil.

Isabella reía a carcajadas mientras acomodaba la corbata de su prometido. Noche de año nuevo y ambos se preparaban para ir a cenar a casa de los Hale.

Era su primera noche vieja que pasaban juntos y estaban más que felices.

—Me parece perfecto.

.

.

—Nena, lo estoy pensando mejor, ¿crees qué podemos empezar a agrandar la familia?

—Me gustaría, pero debo decirte algo.

— ¿Qué?

—Me dieron la beca para irme a estudiar a NY, serán seis meses.

—Pero, Bella, ¿nuestros planes?, como me puedes salir con esto si hace tan sólo minutos hablábamos de matrimonio e hijos.

—Edward son seis meses y quiero perfeccionarme en lo que estudie.

—No… no quiero escuchar.

Edward caminó directo a la puerta ante la estupefacta mirada de todos, cada uno había escuchado los argumentos de ambos, pero no podían hacer nada para impedir que el cobrizo se fuera.

Isabella estaba desecha, sabía que esto sería difícil, pero no imposible y quería que el amor de su vida la apoyara.

.

.

.

"_Por Dios, ¿qué hice?"_

Edward caminaba por un sendero detrás de la casa de los Hale, ella por fin era suya y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir así tan fácil.

Caminó rápido hacia la casa eran las doce de la noche y no quería estar lejos de ella en su primer año nuevo juntos. El primero de muchos.

Cuando llegó a la puerta claramente se escuchaba una canción que conocía perfectamente, When i was your Man de Bruno Mars, sus amigos bailaban en parejas e Isabella estaba parada, sola, mirando la noche. Ella amaba a Bruno Mars y seguro estaba tarareando la canción, seguro se moría por bailar.

Se acercó a ella justo cuando las campanadas se empezaron a escuchar desde la iglesia del pueblo.

Bella se sentía tan sola… era su primera celebración juntos y no podía estar más decepcionada.

Cuando escuchó las campanadas, bajó la vista a su copa con uvas y rememoró el pasado cuando había dicho adiós a su amor, cuando había decidido retirarse para que fuera feliz… quizás la historia se estaba repitiendo.

Cuando la última campanada sonó sintió los fuertes y familiares brazos que la rodeaban por la cintura y la giraban para verla de cerca.

—Feliz año nuevo, mi amor.

Edward bajó la cara hasta que sus labios se encontraron y ella se dejó contener.

—Felicidades a ti también…

—Cariño, perdóname, me porté irracionalmente con la noticia y quiero que sepas que te apoyaré en todo.

—Te lo agradezco, es importante para mí.

—Lo sé, y yo esperaré por ti…

Ambos unieron sus copas, para celebrar el inicio de un año lleno de felicidad, juntos por fin.

—Salud, por el primer año del resto de nuestras vidas…

* * *

si¡ tuvo final feliz por que si no me matan¡ gracias por leer y de ante mano besos y abrazos y nos leemos pronto¡.

.

.


End file.
